


Sehnsucht

by ladywitchling



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/F, Modern AU, amnesic elide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywitchling/pseuds/ladywitchling
Summary: sehnsucht (n): the inconsolable longing in the human heart for we know not what, a yearningfor far, familiar, non- earthy land one can identify as one’s home
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Elide Lochan
Kudos: 5





	Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can I just kiss you? One last time?"

Manon never really liked living in Orynth. She made it work obviously, because all of her friends lived there, but she always felt like her real place was in the Wastes. Which was kind of ridiculous, she supposed, since the territory had been at war since before her birth. It was exactly why she enlisted in the army to defend it. If she had to go down fighting to free the country, she would. 

For a long time it was all that had mattered for her. Until Elide came along.  
Elide Lochan had changed Manon Blackbeak’s life for the better. Elide had been the reason why Manon had started to care about anything else other than her work. Elide had made Orynth a home for Manon. But…. Elide wasn’t there anymore. 

Well, technically she was. But after a car accident three months ago, Elide had lost her memory, and couldn’t remember anything about Manon. So Manon had started to hate Orynth again. She’d never forget the day she visited Elide at the hospital, hoping for something, anything.

Two and a half months ago:

Aelin was at the door, stopping Manon from getting inside. Of course Aelin would be there. Of course Elide would remember her sister but not her girlfriend. Of course.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea for you to go in there.”  
“I need to see her, Aelin.”  
“I know that. I also know it’ll do more bad than good, for both of you.”  
“And what do you know about it, huh? What if she remembers something when she sees me? Yrene told us it could come back,” Manon hissed. She was getting fed up with Aelin. She’d see Elide, whether the blonde wanted it or not.

Aelin sighed at that. She knew how stuborn Manon was, and she too had some hope that Elide’s memories would come back upon seeing her girlfriend. So Aelin let her through, keeping close to the door in case her sister needed her.

It wasn’t a big surprise when this small hope was crushed. But Goddess did it hurt Manon to see the confusion on Elide’s face upon seeing her.  
Elide was supposed to be the person who knew her the best. Now she was the one who knew her the least. Manon could almost hear her heart breaking in her chest. She didn’t think anything had ever hurt more than this. 

“You’re Manon aren’t you?” Elide interrupted Manon’s thoughts. “Lorcan told me about you.”

Lorcan. One more person Elide remembered that wasn’t Manon.

“I am,” she gulped. She was nervous. What do you even say to the love of your life who doesn’t remember you? “I just… I just wanted to know how you were. Check on you myself.”

Elide smiled, visibly uneasy. “I’m… as okay as I can be I guess?”

Manon only nodded. This was a bad idea, Aelin had been right. She never should have come. She got up, ready to leave, before words escaped her without her control.

“Can I just kiss you? One last time?”  
Both women paled at that. Manon mentally slapped herself. What the fuck, Blackbeak?

“Sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”

Manon made for the door, and she couldn’t leave fast enough.


End file.
